meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/I Noob You
(Original: I Nub You, This: I Noob You! I Nub you is yeah yeah yeah uh, valentine's day episode, But as you know!!!! Yeah this heh heh heh this is kinda sad just read and watch?) Lola opens a bird cage, and takes out her pet bird. It flies out of her hands and lands on her windowsill. She grabs the bird before it can fly away, relieved. Suddenly, the window falls shut, severing her hands. She shrieks in shock as the bird flies off. Later, Lola walks out of the hospital with her arms bandaged where her hands should be. She is upset over her loss, until she and Waffles, who is waiting to cross a street and somehow also got amputated arms, lock eyes. They fall in love at first sight, and begin to spend the rest of the day together. At the park, Stevie pushes Sanna (becoming a couple) on a swing. Lola and Waffles are upset that they can't do the same, but they have fun on the seesaw instead. Afterwards, Stevie and Sanna walk away hand in hand, while Waffles and Lola walk with their bandages tied in a bow. Later, Lola and Waffles go bowling. Lola struggles when attempting to pick up the bowling ball, but Waffles uses himself as a bowling ball, throwing himself down the lane. (Lol, Sanna could do this? Lola is the one who did... AFTER and that...) Lola follows suit, and they both laugh. Suddenly, a pinsetter comes down in Lolas' lane, slicing her body into several pin-like shapes. Waffles screams, and suffers the same fate. Their bodies are revealed to have been mangled into the shape of ten bowling pins. In the next scene, Berty, dressed as a surgeon, is shown up close to be focusing hard on something, which turns out to be a jigsaw puzzle. A gurney with a mangled Waffles and Lola on top suddenly rolls in, and Berty gets to work. Waffles wakes up in a hospital bed in a fright with his entire body from the neck down covered by a blanket. He looks around and smiles, relieved. When he flops back on his pillow, he hears muffled screaming coming from behind him. He sits up, and it is shown that Lola and Waffles are sewn together, back to back. They both scream, and Berty obliviously approves his work. As he turns to leave, Lola taps him on the shoulder with his arms, which he had accidentally sewn onto the two during surgery. Berty looks at his stubs and screams as Lolas' bird flies in the window and lands on Waffles's head. Lola smiles, but the bird pulls at the stitches holding her and Waffles together. With the stitch-thread in its mouth, the bird flies off, causing Waffles and Lola to spin around until they break into pieces. The episode ends up with a close up of one of their hearts, which has one of Berty's puzzle pieces sewn to it. Moral: "The spaces between your fingers are there for someone to fill them." Category:Blog posts